Sephiro
Character Outline Appearance: Shepiro is a tall skiny boy with blond curly hair. A bit of a baby face, just identical to his twin Kalinka. He usually wears glasses and bow ties (colourful ones). Normally uses black suits. Personality: He is shy, and may act cold at first, but when he is comfortable he is a sweet heart. He is really introvert and doesn't like to be asked much about him, either way he will respond with short words and always keeping distances until he feels comfortable with everyone around. He is really strict (mostly with his sister). He loves everything related to technology, he is always doing something with various devices. His worst weaknes is his sister, but he tries to hide it from others. He hates people who are always complaining and doing nothing, as well as people who disrespect others. He normally doesn't show his emotions, but once you know him well you will notice that he does but through his music. He always gets lost, his sense of direction is just a disaster, hopefully Kalinka is really good at it. Even if he is scared of little rodents, he will never hurt them, he will try to find a way to stay away from them and to get them free from the place they are in. He often eats snacks in secret, however he will treat other to snacks if they see them hungry. He got lost once, during an entire week, when he was 10 years old, when he was finally found by Kalinka he was starving to death and since then he will always carry as many snacks as he can (everywhere). A bit ashamed of being taller than the other spies, he is scared of being pushed away. Steals food from the kitchen when no one is looking. He tries to fit in the D-Agency, at first with fear. Alignment: '''tba '''MBTI: '''INFJ Background '''Childhood He and his sister were born in Eastern Europe, but they were abandoned by their parets at a young age. They lived alone until the age of 11, when an unknown man kidnapped them and sold them to the Chinese mafia. They were used as mere commodity. When they grew older, the mafia got bored of them and sold them again, but this time they were able to scape and they disappeared from their sight. They lived in a tiny city where they worked on a theatre until the D-Agency found them. D Agency He and his sister entered the D-Agency at the same time, he has no problem with mental skills but he was a real disaster with the physical tasks they had to face. He was more like the brain as his sister was the muscle. They always go together on missions, to fill each others weakness. He tries to fit in the D-Agency while her sister finds it easy to talk and get well with everyone around her. At first, he is a bit scared of Jun "who wouldn't be?" he thinks, but he respects him. Stats Combat: 6/10 Ability: Skill: Technology and infiltration Language: First Language: Unknown Relationship * Kasumi: * Kurogane: '''Tecnology buds and the first person he opened himself to in the D-Agency. * '''Teruo: * 'Nikita: ' * 'Will: ' * 'Eiji: '''At first he felt something about him, he could't explain what it was exactly. Little by little they became good friends, and he feel really confortable around him. He thinks of him as a brother, but he will never accept it. * '''Shinji: ' * 'Kuroda An: ' * 'Takuya: ' * '''Jun: '''He is scared of him at first. Trivia * He likes to hide snacks everywhere (mostly sweet ones, he loves caramel and peanuts). * He plays the piano whenever he feels sad or bored, he actually doesn't write the pieces it's his sister, but gives them live * He is scared of mouses, his sister makes fun of him everytime * He loves reading romantic novels, but he thinks that they are just a nonsense * He is really curious about everything around him, maybe that's why he gets lost easily * He is 24 years old, his sister was born first. Both of them have a birth mark in their back, Sephiro thinks it looks like a little flower. * Eiji tried to distance himslef from Sephiro and he got depressed, but at the end they became better friends * Often steals food, tries to hide it and fails Category:D-Agency Category:D-Squad Category:Character